Just the Girl
by Whatever Way the Wind Blows
Summary: Granny crashed Sabrina's car and now Puck has to pick her up from lacrosse practice. What will happen when he hears a song Daphne requested on the radio? The song belongs to The Click Five.


A/N: This is my first Sisters Grimm fanfic. Read and Review please.

Just the Girl

Puck POV

I'm sitting in the car listening to the radio. I'm pretty sure I had steam pouring out of my ears. Why in the hell did the Old Lady have to "borrow" Grimm's car and total it? I was laughing until she told me that I would have to pick up Grimm and drop her off everywhere. And here I was, sitting in the car, with the radio on, waiting for her lacrosse practice to let out.Just then, the announcer introduced some new song, probably by some crappy boy band. "This song is not as new, but a Daphne Grimm requested it, so here is "Just the Girl," by The Click Five.

"She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doin'."

How much more truth can be put into that?

"She pushed me in the pool, at our last school reunion."

We had no school reunion. I'm physically eighteen, like her. But she did push me in a pool.

"She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter."

She will probably laugh at my dreams, and I do dream about her laughter.

"Strange as it seems, she's the one I'm after"

Yeah, it is strange, I am, hey wait, I am NOT after her.

"'Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet."

True, very true.

"And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else."

I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else, er, to um, prank. Yeah, prank!

"She's a mystery, she's too much for me."

I have never been able to figure out, and I really can't handle her.

"But I keep comin' back for more, she's just the girl I'm lookin' for."

I do keep pranking her, but I most certainly do not want her. What the hell is this crap?

"She can't keep a secret for more than an hour"

No, she could. Her sister on the other hand, I wasn't to sure.

"She runs on 100 proof attitude power."

Damn straight.

"And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her."

That's not true! I just think that, you know, I'm awesome, so why shouldn't she look at me all the time?

"What can I do? I'd do anything for her"

I am NOT whipped. At all. Whatsoever.

"And when she sees it's me

On her caller ID

She won't pick up the phone

She'd rather be alone."

When she's pissed, Sabrina can give a really good silent treatment. And she almost never does pick up when I call, or even call back.

"But I can't give up just yet."

Please, it'd take more than that to get the Trickster King to quit. Besides, why'd you think my name on Sabrina's tongue is everyone's wake up call?

"Cause every word she's ever said  
is still ringin' in my head,  
still ringin' in my head."

Now that I think about it, I do remember everything that came out of her mouth.

"She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doin'"

I started to bop my head and hum along. What can I say? It wasn't that bad. Actually, it was kinda catchy.

"Knows just what to say, so my whole day is ruined."

That she did.

"Cause she's bittersweet,  
She knocks me off of my feet,  
And I can't help myself,  
I don't want anyone else."  
"She's a mystery,  
She's too much for me,  
But I keep comin' back for more,  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more,  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for,  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for."

Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for."

As I sang the last note, I realized something that made my eyes bug out. The song had reminded me about Grimm. Oh, crap. I was in love with Sabrina Grimm. After I admitted that, I kinda smiled. That wasn't so bad. Sabrina was smart, witty, beautiful (tall, curvy, tan, big blue eyes, long thick blond hair, full lips, toned _everything_), charismatic….where were these words coming from?

Just then, I saw Sabrina walking towards the parking lot with a bunch of her friends. She was wearing her favorite outfit (black converse, skinny jeans, plain white T shirt, and a dark blue button-down plaid shirt left unbuttoned) and her long blonde hair was still damp from her shower.

I got out of the car and walked to meet her and her friends. As I got closer, she stopped talking and laughing and looked at me questioningly. I went up to her, held her face with my hands and I kissed her. She was so shocked, her eyes went wide and she dropped all of her equipment. Then, she eventually relaxed and put her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. It wasn't really hard to ignore all of the wolf whistles, cat calls, laughs, and gasps when you were making out with Sabrina Grimm. Never in all my four-thousand-something years had anything ever felt this good. This kiss was soft and sweet, and held everything I felt for her, and hopefully what she felt for me. But all good things have to come to an end I guess, because we needed air – _badly_.

We were both breathing hard. Our eyes met and she blushed and looked down. I chuckled, brought my hand to her chin, and lifted her face for her eyes to meet mine. I gave her a small smile. She grinned back. I gave her a hug and she laughed into the crease between my shoulder and neck. Only then did we notice the cheers that had probably began happening when I pulled her closer. I grabbed her lacrosse stuff, and we walked to the car, hand in hand. I dropped her hand to go put her bag in the trunk, but my hand seemed to miss the warmth that Sabrina's hand provided.

When I got back to the drivers side, Sabrina was looking out the window at her friends (who were still cheering, only now, they were cheering with their boyfriends who seemed to have been there all along), smiling. I watched her for a while, then got into the car, grabbed her hand again, kissed her cheek, and we drove home. Our hands were still entwined with each other's when the whole family answered the door and smiled (or in Marshmallow and Red's case squealed like the like the little girls they were), even her crazy (but crazy) dad.

When I went to bed that night, I thought about everything that had happened today. I started off being angry with the Old Lady for crashing Sabrina's car, and now I had a girlfriend (an extremely hot girlfriend). The door opened, and Sabrina stepped in. She sat beside me on the trampoline, smiled, and lied down next to me. I swung my arm around her, um, _mature_, form and pulled her closer. I was still awake long after Sabrina fell asleep. A sleeping Sabrina, was peaceful and even more beautiful (I didn't even know that that was possible to achieve). Somewhere off in the western corner of my room, a radio sang, _"'Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet, and I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep comin' back for more. She's just the girl I'm lookin' for."_ At that, I fell asleep with a smile on my face, curled up next to the girl of my dreams.


End file.
